dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Bones dying messages
Bones found in the stages can be resurrected. NPC bones and player's bones that don't have a customized dying message leave certain messages according to the character from which they originate. Many of them are humorous in nature and some of these messages are references to other works in popular culture. The messages here are from the US version of the game. Fighter bones messages #"Althena, show me mercy." #"Arrow... In the knee..." A reference to the same phrase that originated with the town guard non-player characters from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim which also gave origin to a meme. #"Best. Death. Ever." A reference to The Simpsons' episode''Treehouse of Horror X, where Comic Book Guy disguised as The Collector say this phrase when dying. #"Bogus... This is most heinous." Apparently derived from a phrase said in the 1989 film ''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure by Bill when Ted was "killed" by a medieval soldier. #"But... I was blocking..." #"Death... My only weakness..." An apparent reference to the dream sequence in Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, where a nemesis exclaims, "Bullets... My only weakness... How did you know...?" #"Didn't expect a trapped chest." #"Don't let them find my shield!" #"Enemy is superior! Retreat!" An apparent reference to the TV show Space: Above and Beyond. #"I've been waiting for 3 days." An apparent reference to Jesus' resurrection. #"My armor didn't cut it..." #"Oh cheese and crackers!" #"Situation no-win..." An apparent reference to Big Audio Dynamite song, "Rush". #"Tell my wife... Hello." A reference to the phrase said by the Neutral President from the Futurama TV series in the episode Brannigan, Begin Again, "If I don't survive, tell my wife, hello." #"Tell them... How I lived..." An apparent reference to The Last Samurai. Amazon bones messages #"(It looks like a dead body...)" An apparent reference to the original Dragon Quest. #"At least I died a warrior." #"At least I got him, too..." #"Did I honor my ancestors?" #"Good fight. I almost had him." #"How do you like my clavicle?" #"I needed a better weapon..." #"If my weapon didn't break..." #"Maybe I should wear armor..." #"Should have eaten that food..." #"The statue made me die." A phrase from the lyrics of the song The Statue Got Me High from the band They Might Be Giants. #"There's no way that hit me!" #"Underworld calling..." An apparent reference to the Clash song "London Calling". #"Was today a good day to die?" An apparent reference to the Klingon proverb "Perhaps today is a good day to die". often repeated by Worf from Star Trek: The Next Generation. #"Who backstabs these days!?" Dwarf bones messages #"(It seems to be a corpse.)" An apparent reference to [[w:c:dragonquest:Dragon Quest (series)|the Dragon Quest series]]. #"(No response.)" #"Did I leave a lantern burning?" #"I can still fight..." #"I needed one more gold..." #"It took 300 of 'em to stop me." Most likely a reference to the 2006 film 300 or the comic book from which the film is based. #"Jerks left me here..." #"My iron body... Pierced?" #"No... more... potions..." #"Pour one out for me..." #"Psh. This is nothing." #"This is awkward..." #"This is wrinkling my brain..." A reference to Troy Barnes's catchphrase from the 2009 sitcom Community. #"Useless dwarf lies here." #"Well, that sucked." Elf bones messages #"(No reply, just a corpse.)" Reference to ''Dragon Quest'' games. #"Am I a good-looking corpse?" #"Didn't adjust for windage..." #"I can't hear... the spirits..." #"I hope the others lived." #"I regret everything." #"I've fired my last shot..." A reference to the reality show Top Shot, in which each departing contestant is ushered off the show with the line, "You've fired your last shot." #"I've made a huge mistake." #"Just resting my eyes..." #"My party didn't share..." #"Shot... Oh, the irony..." #"Should've eaten that apple..." #"Should've used the crossbow..." #"Stay on target..." A reference to the iconic phrase said by the character Davish "Pop" Krail as Gold Five in the 1977 film Star Wars. #"Won't someone claim me...?" Sorceress bones messages #"...Sometimes you die." #"Damn ale-soused apple-john..." An Elizabethan insult. #"Death is boring..." #"Don't turn me into a skeleton!" #"Flowers die and so did I..." A phrase from the lyrics of the song For Science from the band They Might Be Giants. #"I can't die like this!" #"I was single my whole life..." #"Is this my fate? Fate sucks!" #"No! Not my hair!" #"Please... Tell him I loved him" #"Tell her I loved her..." #"Towards the light..." #"What a cheap shot!" #"Why didn't I buy medicine...?" #"Worst practical joke ever..." Wizard bones messages #"*Sigh* Worst party ever." #"Bury me appropriately..." #"Consarn it!" #"Free Bones." #"I didn't feel, I thought..." A joke on Bruce Lee's phrase "[[wikiquote:Enter_the_Dragon#Lee|''Don't think, feel!]]" from the 1973 film ''Enter the Dragon. #"I have the weirdest bones..." A joke on the phrase "I have the weirdest boner" said by the character Troy Barnes from the 2009 sitcom Community in the episode Romantic Expressionism. #"I request a do-over." #"I seem to be dead..." #"I was on a mission..." #"Mission failed..." #"Run away!" #"Should've been a family man..." Reference to Guile's win quote from ''Street Fighter II''. #"Someone heal me... Guys?" #"This potion's useless NOW." #"Why did I stand and fight...?" Navigation Category:Miscellaneous